For example, the use of high intensity white light reflected from white papers, such as maps or writing pads, adversely affects the eyes and could influence vehicular or other accidents, if the viewer was subsequently required to make a fast judgment in another field of view where the illumination levels were then low. This invention assists in avoidance of of such hazards by confining the light beam and by making it convenient to quickly select a white light or a colored light, such as red, from the hand held lamp.
As illustrated and described herein, the invention is applied to a cylindrical flashlight of the penlight type. Broader applications of the principles and features disclosed include uses in varied lighting apparatus where a convenient and rapid change in color of the illumination is required. Features and techniques disclosed reduce the costs of manufacture and assembly and improve operating reliability.